The Internet Dragon Slayer
by Olidood
Summary: "It was wrong of us to disturb them when they were on the Internet." After leaving his home, the Internet dragon slayer finds out what it truly means to be part of a family. Slightly AU, as this world has the magic called 'Internet'. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, that belongs to Hiro Mashima

**AN: **Well... I'm not quite sure what happened here. An idea I had ages ago is finally in the form of this oneshot you see before you. Please, if possible, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sabertooth, the strongest guild in all of Fiore. Or, now that the Grand Magic Games were over, they were second – But Akuma knew that they were the true most powerful guild in Fiore. They had only come second because Sting, the current guild master, took pity on Fairy Tail. He could have easily taken them all on and reigned victorious. So Akuma had decided to join Sabertooth, the true strongest guild in all of Fiore.<p>

Akuma couldn't wait to meet the twin dragon slayers, and secretly hoped that he could join them, becoming the triplet dragon slayers. That was unlikely though. Akuma was a dragon slayer too, an Internet dragon slayer. He had been found and raised by Intanetto, the Internet dragon. Like all the others, he eventually disappeared, leaving Akuma all alone in this harsh world.

After being found as a young child, Akuma was taken in by a rich family who only cared about his power. All they cared about was the speed at which they could download – they cared not for Akuma. So he had left, soon after his eighteenth birthday, so that he may find someone out there who would appreciate him.

He now stood in front of Sting, the master of Sabertooth, preparing for a fight. That's what he would have to do to join – fight against Sting, and prove himself worthy enough to join the guild. Akuma sighed. This was terrible news; he wouldn't even stand a chance. As Internet magic wasn't exactly a combat type, he didn't have any real attacks. Nevertheless, it was the only way he could join Sabertooth, and fulfil his dream of finding a true family.

"Roar of the internet dragon!" Akuma yelled, shooting from his mouth a large spiralling ripple of light blue grayish air. That was the Internet.

Sting only blinked. "Huh? Internet…?"

The beam hit the white dragon slayer at full force, yet as Akuma had feared, it left no mark. It didn't even budge him the slightest. Sting threw his head back, the sound of his laugh filling the room, soon joined by the rest of the guild. Akuma hung his head in shame. He couldn't fight. He was a joke.

"Haha!" Sting exclaimed, pointing his finger at Akuma. "Internet? That's a joke; you can't hurt anyone with that! You can't join Sabertooth, only Fairy Tail would be dumb enough to let a weakling like you join their guild!"

The Internet dragon slayer quickly turned around, running to the guild doors and swinging them open. Sabertooth didn't want him – it was likely that no one did. Akuma just had to hope that Fairy Tail really _was_ dumb enough to accept a weakling like him.

Perhaps Fairy Tail wasn't so bad. There were four dragon slayers there, collectively nowhere near as cool as Sting and Rogue, but admittedly probably stronger. They were all incompatible though. The fire dragon slayer was an idiot. The sky dragon slayer was a child. And from what he'd seen in the magic games, the other two were mean. Too mean for Akuma's soft heart.

As he boarded the train, he quickly installed the anti-virus software that would prevent him from his usual motion sickness. As he travelled to Magnolia, he looked out the windows, watching the trees passing by so quickly and the mountains that leered behind them. He'd lived on a mountain once, with Intanetto. Akuma missed his father, and wished that he would one day see him again. His foster family had taken good care of him, but that was only because he provided them with good Internet. Truthfully, no one had ever loved him at all. No one except Intanetto.

As he arrived in Magnolia, he made his way to Fairy Tail, still pondering whether he should even bother entering the guild. _"Hey! I'm Akuma! I'm useless!" _He could imagine how they'd react. They'd tell him to leave, like Sabertooth had done. They wouldn't even give him a chance to fight. Akuma feared that they wouldn't even let him try to prove himself. He supposed that would be a good thing – it would be less humiliating.

Akuma stopped before the large doors, placing his hands on the cold metal of the doorknob. Was he ready? He would never be ready, he reminded himself. He took a deep breath, before pushing the door open and stepping in.

As soon as he had, a mage flew over his shoulder as Akuma ducked down, avoiding the collision. Looking with eyes wide into the guild, Akuma saw that it was chaos inside. Everyone was in the midst of a battle, fighting, throwing each other around and blasting each other with various forms of magic. So fighting was a regular thing here? If they acted like this towards the others just to check if their magic was still up to par… Akuma truly didn't have a chance of joining.

He sighed, turning around and preparing to leave. But as he was doing so, he saw a girl smiling sweetly at him, with long white hair and beautiful sapphire blue eyes. He recognized her almost immediately – she was Mirajane, the famous model from the guild, and one of the competitors in the Grand Magic Games. She seemed to be the only person in the entire guild not fighting.

"What's going on?" Akuma asked as he approached the woman.

"The internet's down." She replied calmly.

"What? Is that why they're fighting?"

"Yes, that's just how Fairy Tail is." She smiled at him again. "Have you got a job request?"

"No, I'm a mage. I wanted to join the guild," He said. "But looking at this…"

"You're probably better coming back when they've calmed down."

"Yeah, I'm going to… Wait, did you say the Internet was down?"

"Yes!"

Akuma could only imagine how hard that must be for everyone. He almost cried a little as he thought about the pain and sadness the guild members must have been feeling. "How are you able to remain so calm?" Akuma demanded, throwing up his arms at the woman.

Akuma took a deep breath. He had to help Fairy Tail, even if they wouldn't accept him. He would never forgive himself if he just left them without Internet access. "Roar of the internet dragon!" Akuma yelled as Internet shot from his mouth and quickly filled up the room.

The fight immediately ceased, as every single mage in the room pulled something from their pockets. Smartphones, tablets, there was even one woman, a redhead, who pulled a whole computer out of seemingly nowhere.

"The internet has returned!" The whole guild yelled in union.

Mirajane turned to Akuma, her mouth wide open. "You did this?"

"Of course." He replied, grinning. He was finally getting some appreciation!

The red haired woman approached confidently, smiling at Mirajane whilst placing down her computer and monitor onto the bar. Akuma recognized her as Titania, Erza Scarlet. "Well done, Mira. You've calmed the guild."

"Oh, it wasn't me." She replied. "He did it."

The redhead turned to Akuma. "How did you do it?" She asked boldly.

"I'm an internet dragon slayer." He said. "I filled the room with my internet."

Her eyes widened. "You can do that?" A sword materialized in her hand as she rested it on his shoulder in what Akuma assumed to be a gesture of respect. "Please, you must join Fairy Tail!" She insisted. "Our guild will benefit greatly with your power among us!"

Akuma was amazed. He didn't have to fight? They actually wanted him here? Was he dreaming? "My download speed is over a gigabyte per minute!" The redhead almost screamed as she stared at her computer. "Please, you must join us!"

"I'll join you!" He shouted with excitement.

"This is excellent news!" Erza exclaimed, before sitting down on the stool and browsing the Internet. "It's so quick!"

Mirajane held a stamp in her hand, with the Fairy Tail symbol on the bottom. Was he really going to join? Was this the moment he had been waiting for?

"Where do you want your stamp?"

"I'll have it on my forehead." Akuma said, crouching down slightly so that it could be reached. She firmly pushed the stamp into his forehead, and then pulled it off, leaving the light blue mark of Fairy Tail present on his skin. It was official. He was now in a guild!

"Welcome to the guild!" Mirajane cheered.

"Welcome aboard, comrade! I'm Erza, and this is Mirajane."

"Thank you so much!" The Internet dragon slayer replied with glee. "I'm Akuma."

He left the side of the women then, to explore the guild and hopefully meet some new friends. The interior design of the guild was simply breathtaking; Akuma could hardly believe how beautiful it looked. The members, too, they were so friendly – it was the best he had been treated since his foster family found him. Akuma couldn't help but be glad that Sabertooth had rejected him.

He approached the job board happily, looking at all the different jobs this guild had to offer. Of course, being an Internet dragon slayer, he wasn't made for combat. But that was okay, as there were plenty of jobs that didn't require any fighting at all, and if Akuma so desired, he could tag along on a combat mission and help his allies by providing them with the Internet.

"Did you watch the magic games?" Erza asked, approaching from behind.

"Yeah, I saw what happened. Sabertooth were pretty close to winning."

"They were." She agreed. "But Fairy Tail won through our hearts and determination!"

"Sabertooth certainly doesn't have a heart…" Akuma muttered, remembering his painful rejection from the guild.

A few slow seconds passed. It didn't slide by unnoticed. "What happened?"

Akuma hesitated. Did he really want them to know that Fairy Tail had been his second choice? Maybe he could throw her off with something else that would catch their attention.

"Sabertooth said only Fairy Tail would be dumb enough to let weaklings join their guild."

"What?" Erza demanded, throwing her fist into the job board, instantly demolishing it. Splinters of wood shot past Akuma like bullets, embedding themselves into the wall behind. He was sure it must have hit a few people, too. "This…" She clenched her fist, bringing it back to her chest. "This is unforgivable!"

She spun around to face the guild, and started bellowing out orders. Were they… really taking it this far? It was only an insult; it wasn't a threat of war. Akuma couldn't believe how seriously she was taking it – and by the looks of the rest of the guild, they were just as serious.

Minutes later, they were onboard a train, heading to the Sabertooth guildhall. They, meaning nearly the entire guild. Everyone was coming, spare for the master, Mirajane, and a few other mages. Were they seriously going to war over a petty insult? Maybe Akuma shouldn't have said anything.

He couldn't help but wonder if maybe the entire guild, spare Mirajane, were completely out of their minds. Was Fairy Tail actually an institute for those who shouldn't be allowed out in public?

"Do you not get motion sickness?" Asked a young blunette, breaking him out of his thoughts. It was Wendy, the sky dragon slayer.

"No, I have a spell that prevents it."

"Me too!" She exclaimed. Wait. They were bringing a kid to this fight? Akuma's eyes slid down to the cat sat next to her. And a cat? Just what the hell was going on here? Had he truly found his home, or had he joined a guild full of raging lunatics? He decided to ask the girl.

"Oh, that's just Fairy Tail." She said. "They're always like this, don't worry! They're not going to actually hurt anybody, so it's okay… I think."

It was less than an hour later when they had arrived at the doors of Sabertooth. Akuma was still worried, though a bit calmed down after the conversation with the little girl, who for the most part, appeared sane. He just hoped nobody would get hurt.

As they arrived just outside the guild doors, Akuma took a deep breath. The crimson haired requip mage marched up to the door, before kicking the doors wide open. "What did you say about Fairy Tail?" She yelled, before requiping into angelic armour and marching in. All the other fairies rushed in behind her, and Akuma found himself swept along inside with them against his will.

They stood, preparing for battle. Erza was at the front, conversing with the Sabertooth guild master before the fight started. This was serious. As Akuma looked over to Sting, he couldn't help but get the feeling that he truly didn't care. He wore a bored expression on his face, and all the other Sabertooth guild members were just sat down in the background, relaxing, playing on their electronic devices.

"Pay attention!" Erza demanded, but none of them listened. Were they really ignoring Titania, this terrifying woman who could bring even the fiercest of wizards down to their knees?

"Akuma! Eat their internet!" Erza commanded.

"What?" Sting questioned.

If Akuma were to gain the respect of his guild mates, he must follow their rules. Akuma opened his mouth, and began quickly sucking in and consuming all of the Internet in the room, until soon enough it was completely void of happiness and joy.

"No!" Members of the guild screamed.

"My internet's gone!"

"What have you done, you monster?" Others shouted.

"I don't want to live on a world without Internet!"

Akuma looked in horror at the panic and desperation on the faces of his enemies. The full realization of what he had just done hit him like a brick. He was truly disgusted with himself; he wasn't sure how he could even look at himself in the mirror anymore. Even his worst enemies wouldn't deserve a fate this torturing and painful. This was too far.

The two guilds immediately began their fight, much like what had been going on when Akuma entered Fairy Tail for the first time. Soon enough, he found himself laughing, as the two families of guilds fought each other in mock hatred. It was… mock, right? Of course it was, Akuma told himself. They were having fun. Damn, why wasn't he getting in on any of that fun?

Akuma jumped in, having decided to join, screaming at the top of his lungs: "Roar of the Internet dragon!" His roar wasn't particularly directed at anyone, but as soon as he did it, the fight instantly drew to a close. All the Sabertooth members were back on their devices in an instant, celebrating the return of their Internet.

"What are you doing?" Erza demanded, screaming at the Sabertooth members. "Get back here and fight us!" She turned to Akuma. "What did you do that for? Take it back!"

"I can't." Akuma said in regret as he realized he had just given their enemy a reason to stop fighting. "I can't eat my own internet."

Erza sighed. "Of course you can't. Come, we're going."

"Already?" several voices exclaimed in annoyance. That was quick, Akuma noted.

"It was wrong of us to disturb them when they were on the Internet." Erza said. "We'll come back another day."

And that's how Akuma, the Internet dragon slayer joined Fairy Tail, and for the first time in the many years of loneliness, found love in the form of family. He provided the guild with good Internet, and eventually settled down as a stay-at-home mage, opting to not go on missions, but provide the guild with eternal quality high-speed Internet. He often spent whole days by Mirajane's side, as the two browsed the Internet together in bliss.


End file.
